


Compartilhar

by Jude_Melody



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Depois de longos meses, as três finalmente se reencontravam. A noite era escura e fresca. O vinho era inebriante. E o momento era compartilhado.





	Compartilhar

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.

Shizuku esquecera-se de novo. Outra pessoa talvez ficasse chateada, mas Pakunoda conhecia a companheira bem demais para se incomodar. Sentou-se no balanço e fitou as estrelas. Estavam tão bonitas naquela noite. Quando estava assim sozinha, ela gostava de olhar para o céu e imaginar que era muito pequenina diante da vastidão azul. Todos iam e vinham; com Pakunoda não seria diferente. Mas ela nascera de uma realidade tão própria, que receberia tudo de braços abertos. Não era como aqueles tolos e inúteis com quem se deparava em seus caminhos.

Um ruído baixo, quase inexistente, chamou sua atenção. Machi aproximava-se, acompanhada de perto por Shizuku. Pakunoda sorriu. A _kunoichi_ também conhecia a Materializadora e se dera ao trabalho de buscá-la. Agora as três estariam juntas depois de longos meses separadas. Não disseram muito; apenas trocaram olhares de reconhecimento. Shizuku sentou-se no outro balanço, e Machi subiu no escorrega. O parque estava vazio, exceto por alguns gatos nos canteiros e pela embalagem de doce rodopiando ao sabor do vento.

— Aqui é bonito — disse Shizuku. — Então, meninas, o que andaram fazendo?

— Nada de mais. — Machi cruzou os braços. — Viajei um pouco. Lutei em algumas batalhas. O básico.

— Interessante. Eu li um livro muito bom esses dias. Era sobre uma menina que fazia amizade com um fauno.

— O que é um fauno? — indagou Machi.

— Uma criatura mitológica — explicou Paku. — Metade homem, metade bode.

— A menina encontrou o fauno ferido — prosseguiu Shizuku. — Ele estava sendo caçado.

— Você lê livros estranhos, Shizuku.

— Eu achei interessante. Gosto de mitologia.

— Você também lê livros estranhos, Paku.

A Especialista sorriu.

— Tenho certeza de que também gostaria deles se desse uma chance.

A _kunoichi_ deu de ombros.

— Bem, eu trouxe vinho e chocolate. — Paku inclinou-se para abrir a caixa que trouxera. — O que acham?

— Trouxe algum de cereja? — perguntou Machi.

— São os seus favoritos, não são?

Pakunoda serviu as taças e entregou os chocolates. O vinho tinha um gosto bom. Era de altíssima qualidade, é claro. E, depois, vinhos roubados são sempre melhores.

— Que outros livros tem lido, Shizuku? — Pakunoda mexeu a taça, fazendo seu conteúdo girar.

— Bem, vejamos... — Shizuku pousou o indicador no queixo. — Um romance policial sobre um detetive que procura seu cachorro desaparecido e uma história infantil sobre um menino que deseja ser artesão e faz induções sobre um chapéu.

Machi fitou o vinho por alguns segundos.

— O quê?

— Acho que você confundiu os enredos — disse Paku com um leve tom de riso.

— Hum... Talvez. Eu li uns quatro livros ao mesmo tempo. — Shizuku fez um movimento com os pés, balançando-se para frente e para trás.

— Sua memória deixa a desejar nesse quesito, Shizuku. Você mal consegue ler um livro de cada vez — comentou Machi.

— Não é verdade! Eu entendi tudo direitinho! Menos a parte em que o cachorro fez um jarro de argila...

A _kunoichi_ abriu um dos pacotes de chocolate. Levou o doce aos lábios e fechou os olhos, sentindo-o derreter sobre a língua. O toque da cereja era um imenso deleite.

— Isso me lembrou um sonho que tive esta noite. — Pakunoda girou a ponta do dedo sobre a borda da taça.

— Um sonho sobre o que, Paku? — perguntou Shizuku.

— Eu não sei explicar. Às vezes, tenho sonhos estranhos. Mas esse sonho foi bom.

Machi recostou-se na grade do escorrega e observou a Especialista. Sua mente anuviou-se com o ardor do vinho e as lembranças tênues de sonhos passados. Certa vez, sonhara com gatos. Muitos deles. E todos miavam para ela, esfregando-se em suas pernas. Um deles tinha olhos azuis.

— Você pode contar para a gente, Paku? — pediu Shizuku.

— Não... Não saberia contar.

A _kunoichi_ desceu do escorrega e se sentou na gangorra perto do balanço. Estendeu o braço para Shizuku, que serviu mais vinho em sua taça. Pakunoda ergueu o rosto para as estrelas.

— Mas eu posso mostrá-lo a vocês.

Machi bebeu o vinho em um gole e pousou a taça no chão. Shikuzu terminava de lamber os dedos manchados de chocolate. Pakunoda levantou-se e puxou o revólver. Acariciou-o como se fosse vivo. Naquele momento, as estrelas estavam em seus olhos.

— Mostre para a gente, Paku.

Ela apontou o revólver. A expressão de Machi era serena, e Shizuku parecia curiosa. O vento se calou. E o som dos disparos cortou a noite.

Não havia mais parque ou gatos ou taças de vinho. Machi e Shizuku avistavam Meteoro, a cidade que se estendia além de seus sentidos e imaginação. Os escombros erguiam-se imponentes, coloridos por um magnífico pôr do sol. Um tom sépia que tocava o mundo inteiro, espalhando uma beleza indigna de ser registrada por olhos humanos. E, tão rápido quando surgira, a impressão do sonho diluiu-se como uma pitada de sal desaparecendo na água.

Machi levou a mão ao peito. Shizuku esfregou as pálpebras e sentiu os dedos úmidos. Pakunoda abaixou o braço, respirando fundo.

— Isso foi tão bonito... — murmurou Shizuku. Ela ajeitou os óculos, que ficaram manchados. — Bonito demais, Paku.

A _kunoichi_ assentiu, segurando as bordas da gangorra com firmeza.

— Obrigada por compartilhar isso conosco, Paku.

Pakunoda olhou para elas, ainda inebriada pela lembrança do sonho. A noite era escura e vasta, mas ela ainda enxergava o pôr do sol. Meteoro estava logo ali.

— Não... Eu que agradeço por vocês terem vindo.


End file.
